


The Rat In the Vent

by macabreverbosity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: All of them are horrible, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forgive Me, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, M/M, Mitaka is weird, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, This is My Design, We are all Irrelevant., Why Did I Write This?, canonverse, sorry mom sorry god, stalker like behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreverbosity/pseuds/macabreverbosity
Summary: "Except there was the matter of the “haunting”, as it were. It seemed that there had been multiple complaints of disturbances in the airvents, especially on the lower levels and the vents closest to his and Ren’s quarters. Additionally, Hux had been missing several articles of clothing. He suspected that Millicent, with her inquisitive green eyes, might have taken to hiding them somewhere on the ship."





	The Rat In the Vent

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a product of a very nice evening of Mitaka bashing on Twitter.
> 
> Please understand that this is written in good humor and is crack. I’m just a walking shitpost let me have my garbage.
> 
> Enjoy!!! (I reviewed this on my own so there may be mistakes whoops)

His crew had been complaining that the ship was haunted. Logically he knew this was nonsense but the vast echoing noises in the darkness of the sleep cycle planted doubts where there should be none.

  
Hux’s unwavering trust in his crew was a product of his own self confidence. He was more than competent and he was sure that those he picked would live up to those standards. Of course; that was if they wanted to remain living at all.

  
The reports had been sporadic but had been increasing in frequency the last year that he and Ren had begun to share their quarters. It was common knowledge on _The Finalizer_ that Hux and Kylo were a package deal. Nothing of the romantic and yielding sort of coupledom, but rather an ironclad and unbreakable bond that all feared and respected. Behind closed doors there was softness and reassurance, to the outside world; however, they were a united fortified front.  


  
Hux was aware there was envy. He knew that there were people who would seek to take Ren from him or attempt to separate them. However, as Hux had become aware, Kylo was not lenient with encroachments on what he perceived was his territory. Not possession, per se, but rather an extension of his own soul. The bond in the back of Hux’s mind pulses brightly with love and warmth at the thought and he smiles fondly.

  
Of course, there were people who did not get the message, he supposed. There had been an incident where Kylo had force choked a lieutenant for some reason or the other. Hux was frustrated at his ignorance on the matter. This was his ship, after all, and he knew it better than anyone.

  
Except there was the matter of the “haunting”, as it were. It seemed that there had been multiple complaints of disturbances in the air vents, especially on the lower levels and the vents closest to his and Ren’s quarters. Additionally, Hux had been missing several articles of clothing. He suspected that Millicent, with her inquisitive green eyes, might have taken to hiding them somewhere on the ship. Or Perhaps Ren was hiding them to irk him. No matter, neither of those options sat well with him in any case.

  
The reports had offered up the potential that they were facing a Nilfrac outbreak. Hux was not familiar, however, Kylo had explained that they were rodent like creatures with exponentially more eyes than the average Earth rodents and much sharper teeth. They tended to nest, evidence of which they had found in several places on ship.

  
Hux shuddered. _Vermin_. There was _vermin_ aboard _his_ ship.

  
Walking into the rooms he shared with Kylo, Hux pauses in the door way admiring Kylo’s serene face in repose, the body sprawled out on the bed was clad in only the tightest of black boxers. Smiling fondly, affectionate yet exasperated, Hux walks further into the quarters he called home.

  
He quickly and neatly strips off his clothing, folding his pants and tunic neatly over a chair. He climbs into bed and nestles into the crook of Kylo’s neck, smiling against the smooth skin, feeling Kylo’s pulse quicken against his lips. Delights in the tiny gasps and whimpers he forces out of Kylo with teeth and tongue.

  
Fully aware now, Kylo grasps desperately at him, hands cupping over a small but rounded ass.

  
“Welcome home, babe” he rasps, tone gravel and honey sweet. Hux melts immediately into the words, gasps as the hands grasping him shift to grind his bare cock against the raspy fabric of Kylo’s boxer briefs.

  
He needed to get naked and he needed to fuck Hux into the mattress right now, until he was a whimpering mess of desire and lust. He needed the quiet that Ren’s body could afford him.

  
Kylo flips him over in one fluid arc, reaching over to the nightstand to retrieve what he needed. Fingers coated and drilling into Hux as though they belonged there. Never left. He never wanted them to. In this space, this suspended transition, he never did.

  
Once Hux is gasping brokenly into the pillows under his head, Kylo pulls his hands away, replacing them with the warm fullness of his cock pushing into Hux. Laying claim. _mineminemine,_  
Hux's mind chants rhythmically to the beat of Kylo's thrusts.  


  
That’s when he hears it. The grunt of pain that was neither he nor Kylo. He was almost sure it wasn’t. Listening intently, Hux attempts to focus with Kylo’s cock carving a place in his body. There it was again, another grunt of pain. Eyes unfocused and senses otherwise occupied, Hux fails to register when Kylo decides to yank his hips off the bed and drill into him like it’s his mission in life.

  
Back bowing off the mattress, will a yell of “Kirrfing hell, you asshole, _fuck me harder_!” Hux forgets all about the unfamiliar grunts, the unfamiliar sob and whimper as they both climax, goes completely unnoticed.

  
The next morning, Hux awakens before Kylo for his shift on the bridge. His feet hit the plush carpeted floor and immediately Hux notices Kylo’s missing boxers. They had not bothered to pick them up yesterday, choosing to fall asleep in each other’s arms, instead. Hux supposed they might be under the bed, he hated the idea of hidden disorder.

  
Kneeling down on the floor Hux stares under the bed for a long while. Sending a message of distress to Kylo through their bond causes him to spring upright immediately and join Hux on the floor. They both stare uncomprehending and uncomfortable at their find. It was Lieutenant–…. Michael? Mitake? Mitaka, yes–under their bed, fast asleep, one of Hux’s socks clenched in his hand. His face shifts as he nibbles on the sock in his sleep, Kylo’s boxers discarded to his left. This was… odd. Horrifying, definitely. Mitaka would have to be sent to reconditioning, of course. That’s if he survived Kylo’s mounting rage.

  
“I don’t want blood or a dead body in our quarters, Kylo.” Hux admonishes sternly. Kylo pouts.

  
“I’m calling the security detail and we’re going to get dressed and go to the cantina for breakfast.” Hux nods resolutely. He was not going to let this faze him. Kylo wraps a hand around his waist, lips moving against Hux’s scalp.

  
“Your crew is kirffing weird.” Kylo chuckles.

  
“Shut up, you insufferable ass.” Hux marches off to the refresher, chased by Kylo’s laughter

**Author's Note:**

> ****disclaimer: I made up the Nilfrac for the purposes of this fic. According to my design it’s rodent like with 6 eyes and fang-like teeth. It’s carnivorous. It is also very small, but they tend to stay in packs.
> 
> come find me on tumblr [here](http://macabreverbosity.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
